


Different Perspectives

by LarirenShadow



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bodyswap, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:26:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarirenShadow/pseuds/LarirenShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All right, here we go.  This was a prompt from drabble requests that I tend to post on tumblr.  This obviously isn’t drabble length because it took on a life of it’s own.  Here’s the prompt:  nonsensicallyrics asked you:<br/>Bleeeeeeeeh tumblr keeps eating my answers! okay, best prompt ever prepare yourself : Zutara body switch, the only way to get the spirits to switch them back is to sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different Perspectives

Waking up early was not a new experience for Katara. In fact during her whirlwind trek across the globe to help Aang defeat the Fire Nation and master his remaining elements she'd learned how to function with less than optimal amounts of sleep.

What was new was waking up early a feeling refreshed and full of energy. Maybe it was because her group of friends had picked the Northern Water Tribe as their yearly vacation spot. Maybe it was because for the first time in awhile she was having fun and felt much more like the nineteen year old she was rather than an adult.

Whatever it was it made her feel like she could bend for hours. She sat up and stretched before opening her eyes. Funny the room looked a little different than she remembered but she chalked that up to being in a new place. Her left eye seemed to be suffering from a case of sleep dust preventing it from opening all the way. She kicked off the covers and walked into the bathroom.

And promptly screamed. Her left eye's problem wasn't sleep because it wasn't her left eye. Zuko gapped at her from the mirror and she tried very hard not to laugh at his (her?) expression. Slowly her left hand traced her jaw. She felt scratchy stubble under her fingertips (of course he shaved). Out of curiosity her fingers ghosted over his scar and promptly disappeared. She could see them touching the rigid flesh and could feel it under her fingertips but she couldn't feel it on her face. Pressing harder she found that there was some feeling still left. Not much but some.

Curiosity satisfied and water splashed on her face (in an attempt to possibly wake up again), Katara stalked out of the bathroom determined to find Zuko (herself?) and get this whole mess straightened out.

Instead she bumped into Iroh entering Zuko's room. "I'm glad you are awake, Zuko. I was wondering if you'd like to firebend with an old man this morning?"

"Not now I have to find Katara," she grunted out trying to step past the retired general.

Iroh grabbed her arm before she could get through the door. "Nephew," he said calmly, "I don't think its wise to go confess your feelings for the girl first thing in the morning." She felt her jaw drop open. What feelings for her? What was he talking about? Zuko didn't...he couldn't...really? She felt just a little bit flattered at the thought.

"I'm not going to tell her anything I just, well, uh, she said she'd show me around." She tried very hard to sound like she was not making this up as she went.

"In your night clothes?"

"I'll change after I confirm what we're doing. I have to go," she pushed her way out the door and walked as quickly as she could to her room.

She barged in on herself just waking up and stretching. She took a moment to admire how good she looked and quickly regretted it. Her (his?) body reacted. She felt the utterly foreign and completely male part of her new body stiffen. She was turning herself on?

She watched herself look at her current body, blink, rub her eyes, blink again, and finally scream. She rushed over and clamped a hand over her mouth. "Cut that out!" she hissed. She wanted to laugh because it sounded like she should add "peasant" to make this complete. "I'm going to take my hand away and you're not going to scream, deal?" A nod answered the question.

As soon as she dropped her hand he began talking. "What are you doing?! Why am I in your body?! Get me out!"

She crossed her arms. "Don't you think I want that too?"

"Well any ideas how to fix this?" She watched him cross his (her?) arms and push his breasts up. Oh this was getting annoying.

"No but I want to do it soon as possible because this is getting uncomfortable and PUT MY ARMS DOWN!"

She watched him look down, smile and push his arms up a little more and smile again. Then she watched comprehension dawn on him. "You better stop what you're doing because that's not fair!"

"I can't make it stop! It has a mind of its own! Maybe it remembers that you have feelings for me!"

She hated how she looked with her mouth hanging open. "I-you-UNCLE!"

"Shut up I already ran into him this morning!"

The Spirits were not with her this morning. Iroh came running into the room looking slightly worried. "I heard your screech and assumed you meant me," he offered as an explanation. "I will speak with my nephew if he's said or done anything he shouldn't have."

"Why would you think I'd do something like that?" Zuko asked. Iroh looked slightly confused as he looked between the girl on the bed and the boy standing next to him.

He looked at Zuko's body. "You didn't do anything, did you?"

She was already sick of trying to think of herself as another person. "No! Why would I do something to myself?" 

"Yourself?"

"Uncle, it's me," Zuko said from the bed.

"Zuko?" he asked pointing to Katara's body. He nodded. He repeated the motion pointing to Zuko's body and muttered "Katara?" He rubbed his chin. "How do I know that you're really Zuko?"

Zuko scowled and Katara vowed never to do that again because it made her look really funny. Especially the way she jutted out her chin. "When I was five I accidentally set Grandfather's robs on fire. You covered it up with a fake sneeze and took the blame."

"I even put it out," Iroh remembered. "Well this is an interesting turn of events!"

"Yes very interesting but I want my body back," Zuko seethed.

"I understand but I believe the best way to fix this is to consult Aang." Katara cringed. 

"Do we have to?" She whined.

"Please don't use that tone again until you get back in your own body. I thought you and he were ok."

She bit her lip (which was a lot more chapped than she expected) and rubbed the back of her neck. "Well, yes we are. Look this is just kind of embarrassing and maybe its something we did and we just have to fix it ourselves?”

"It might work," Iroh commented.

"What?" Katara shuttered at how shrill her voice sounded.

"If I can't whine you can't use that tone."

"Deal. How would this work?"

"Well Katara has a connection with the Moon Spirit-"

"I think you mean Sokka had a connection with the Moon Spirit," she interrupted.

"You were there when she gave her life back as well. Not to mention you were her friend and are waterbender. I know you two will think of a way to contact her.”

“He means we’re going to have to meditate in the Spirit Oasis,” Zuko clarified.

“How do you know that?”

“Trust me, I spent three years listening to his sayings and two actually remembering them and following them. I understand Iroh.”

“I’m so happy you listened, Nephew.” Iroh patted his hand reassuringly.

“Fine let’s get dressed and get this over with.”

“Uh, Katara? Could you, I mean, ugh, I’m not sure how these,” he gestured to her body’s chest, “stay still.” She felt her cheek grow warm (it was slightly strange to only blush with one half of her face).

“I’ll just leave you two alone,” Iroh said as he backed out of the room.

She bent to pick up her wrap where she’d thrown it last night. “So this wraps around. It’s pretty simple: don’t make it too tight or you can’t breathe and don’t make it too lose or it will come undone. Trust me that’s not something you ever want to have happen.”

“Do I start wrapping from the bottom or top?”

Sometimes she couldn’t believe the conversations she had. “I start from the bottom to make sure they’re supported. Look just go in the bathroom and do it and if you have any questions I’ll be here to ask.”

“Fine!” She watched herself storm off and slammed the door. 

“You better not be playing with them!” She called out.

“I have to touch them to do this!” He had a point. She began to pace the room wishing he’d hurry up. Her pacing made her aware of a different problem all together.

“Zuko could you hurry up?”

“I’m trying!”

“Please?”

“Why?”

She felt her face break out into that strange half blush again. “I have to go to the bathroom,” she said softly.

There was silence and then “this is pay back for me touching your breasts isn’t it?”

“No! Wait you mean I have to-“

“Yes aim. You spent how many moths traveling with Aang and Sokka and grew up with him? Seriously I can’t believe he didn’t wax poetic about it,” he said as he opened the door. Her sleep shirt was slightly undone but she could see he did a pretty good job with her wraps. “So you’re going to grip it firmly, but not too much and direct the flow toward the bowl.”

She nodded and pushed past him into the bathroom. After fiddling with all the ties and fastenings she finally freed her (his?) penis. She wrapped her hand around it and tried very hard not to think about how this was the first one she was ever touching. Her aim, it turned out, was very good. The whole thing felt a little strange but she kind of liked it. Fixing herself up she quickly returned to the main room.

“I’m just going to go change real quick, meet you back here?” She offered as she watched him finish tying the last part of her dress.

Luckily Katara had grown up with Sokka and spent the better part of a year traveling with two boys so she was much more familiar with the ins and outs of Zuko’s clothes than he might have been with hers (even if the same boys had left bathroom practices a mystery). The only trouble she ran into was making sure the new part of her anatomy remained comfortable in her pants.

She barged back into her room and inhaled the scent of fresh tea and porridge. “Oh good I was hungry,” she admitted as she gracefully sat down at the little table in the corner.

“I’m adding you sitting down like that and swaying your hips to things you can’t do while in my body,” Zuko complained as he sat down as well.

“I do not sway my hips.”

“Yes you do,” she liked that his cheeks colored. So he watched her walk and liked it, she smiled to herself as she picked up her bowl to sip. It felt wrong in her hand and she tried very hard not to dribble on herself. She failed.

“Your hands are weird,” she grossed as she mopped up the fallen food. 

He looked up and smirked. “Switch hands.”

“Huh?”

“Switch hands and try again.” She did and found everything to be much more controlled. 

“You’re left handed.”

“You never noticed?” He sounded hurt.

“Well you didn’t exactly write anything while we were living together. But you knew I’m right handed.” She gestured to how he was holding his bowl in his right hand.

“It’s a fair assumption.”

“You watch me admit it,” she teased.

“That tone is getting added to my list.”

She pouted. “You don’t see me complaining about how you stomp around or how you always scowl.”

“I do not stomp.”

“Yes you do.”

“Fine maybe I do but I’m not swaying my hips while in your body. It feels too weird.”

They finished their breakfast quickly and made their way towards the Spirit Oasis. They thought they could get there without being noticed but they forgot whom they’d come with.

“Hey Katara,” Aang greeted as she blew through the hallway towards her.

“Hi Aang,” Katara said.

“Oh hi Zuko.” Katara quickly kicked the back of Zuko’s leg to get him to say hi.

“Yeah, hi Aang.” Her voice sounded weird. She narrowed her eyes at him.

“Sokka was saying that we should go sailing. He’s already convinced Toph to come and you know how she is with water. Suki’s getting a boat ready and we’re looking for Iroh.”

“Oh that’s-“ Katara began.

“Actually we were going to meditate together. Zuko asked me if there were any special Water Tribe, uh, mantras and I said I’d show him,” Zuko lied.

“Oh that’s cool! Can I come?”

“No!” Zuko said.

“No because we don’t want to take you away from sailing. Go have fun and maybe we can all do something together later?” Katara offered.

Aang looked downtrodden. “Oh, yeah, ok Zuko. Well see you later.” Katara watched him speed out of the hall on his air scooter and let out the breath she didn’t know she’d been holding.

“You can never pretend to be me again,” she told Zuko.

“Me? You fail at being me.”

“At least my lies are better!”

“Your lies are terrible and you know it.” She crossed her arms and hmphed in response. 

They quickly made their way to the Spirit Oasis without any further interruptions. Once inside they shucked off their outer coats and Katara breathed a sigh of relief. “Your cold weather clothes suck.”

“That’s because, as a firebender, I can keep myself warm. You’re are bulky and the fur keeps tickling my nose.”

“Mine are perfectly fine, thank you. If we’re stuck like this for any longer you’re going to have to teach me how to do that whole warming thing.”

“Only if you teach me how to glide on ice.”

“Deal. Ok, so uh, we just sit here?”

Zuko had already seated in the lotus position, breathing deeply. “Haven’t you ever mediated before?”

“I’ve seen you and Aang do it. How hard can it be?”

“Sit down and clear your mind. Concentrate and your breathing and your heart beat.” She followed his advice and got comfortable. At least sitting like this was normal, even though her back forced itself straight out of habit. She tried not to think about how she wasn’t in her body and how she couldn’t be stuck like this because what did she know about being the Fire Lord? Or firebending for that matter? She felt her breathing speed up in back and she quickly tried to take a deep calming breath.

“Just relax.” It sounded really weird hearing her voice be comforting through different ears.

The light changed and she opened her eyes. Yue was floating above the koi pond, smiling at the two of them. “Took you two long enough,” she said.

“Oh great Moon Spirit Yue, can you please help us?” Katara really wanted to smack Zuko’s head at the statement but worried that she would be left with the bump on her head once this was all through.

“You don’t have to be so formal, Fire Lord,” she joked.

“Wait you know?” Katara asked.

“Of course I do. I was the one who switched you two.”

“What?” They chorused.

“It’s the beginning of the full moon. Plus I’m tired of watching you two flirt and not do anything!”

“What do you mean flirt? I don’t flirt with Zuko!”

“Oh Katara, you really do and don’t say you don’t like him because I know that too. You’re just as bad, Zuko. In fact you’re worse. You’re willing to let her go and feel miserable because you don’t think you deserve her. Well this is your chance! You have until sunset tomorrow to reverse the switch.”

“And how exactly do we do that?” Zuko questioned.

“You join,” Yue said.

“How do we do that? Like hold hands or something? Or do you mean our spirits have to touch in which case how do we do that.”

“You have to join,” Yue enunciated every word with an eyebrow raise. 

“She means we have to have sex,” Zuko clarified.

“Excuse me?! I am not having sex while I’m in Zuko’s body and he’s sure as Koh’s face not having sex while he’s in mine!”

“If you want to stay the way you are then that’s fine. However I also have a guarantee from the Spirit of Fertility that you won’t get pregnant from this.”

Katara felt herself blush. “That’s not the point. The point is I’m not having my first time be in a man’s body nor do I not want to be in mine when it happens! Can’t you just reverse it? Think of what Sokka would say.”

She crossed her arms. “Don’t bring him into this. Besides he’s probably sick of all the whining he has to hear when Zuko complains to him and I can’t reverse it. Once this is done you two are the only ones who can fix it. You have until sunset tomorrow, I suggest you decide sooner rather than later.” With that Yue rippled away.

Katara glared down at the fish. “That did not help at all,” she complained.

“So when do you want to have sex?” Zuko asked.

“You don’t think I’m actually going to do this? There has to be another way. We can ask Aang to go into the Spirit World and find another answer,” she reasoned.

“You want to be the one that tells him we’re trapped in each other’s bodies and Yue told us we have to have sex to get back in our own? Or better yet we can get Sokka there and he can know what his ex-girlfriend did.”

She hated that he had a point. “Fine. Just give me some time to get used to the idea.”

“You need time? I have to lose my virginity again.”

“You’re not losing yours your losing mine and what do you mean you’re not a virgin?”

Zuko shrugged. “We don’t have to wait in the Fire Nation. Sokka isn’t either.”

“I knew he was sleeping with Suki!”

Zuko stood and cracked his neck. Katara didn’t even know she could do that till now. “So you need time. Do you need alone time or time where I can teach you firebending and maybe you can teach me waterbending?”

“Both,” she admitted.

“Ok, I’ll be in your room, come get me when you’re ready.”

“Are you going to think about things?” She asked softly.

“Yeah, I guess.”

~*~*~  
Katara lay on Zuko’s bed trying to wrap her head around what was happening. She was in Zuko’s body. That was something she was entirely too aware of. To get back into her own body she had to have sex. With herself. Which was a strange thought because she was and wasn’t having sex with herself because she was in Zuko’s body and technically it would be him but her…it made her brain hurt to try to think it through.

At least she knew Zuko liked her. From the little information she had he liked her a lot. He wanted this, she was sure of that. Did she? 

If she was honest with herself she really did like Zuko. Even more than as a friend. It was something she’d kept hidden within herself, an emotion she refused to admit except in the dead of night. Before it had been because they both were in relationships. Then it was because she had no idea how the Fire Nation would react to her. 

Now? Nothing was really stopping her. What did she have to lose? That last part was actually kind of obvious. Did she want to? She thought about it, what actually having sex with him would be like. She felt her body warm and her new appendage stiffen. She obviously liked the idea. He did too. If it didn’t work out? They could still be friends. Right? Right. 

~*~*~

“We’re going to have sex tonight,” she announced as she walked into her room.

“Good,” he said.

“And you’re going to teach me firebending in the mean time and you’re going to make tonight magical even if you hate it.”

“You’re very bossy.”

“You love it,” she teased. She watched him blush. Apparently he really did love it. Or her. She tried not to think too much of it.

“So firebending, right, well it’s all about feeling your chi and pushing it through your body,” he explained.

“I thought the sun had something to do with it?” She questioned.

“It does. It feeds your chi and makes you more powerful but you’ve seen me firebend at night.”

“Right.”

“So the best thing for you to try is to close your eyes and feel the chi paths in your body.”

“This is why you meditate.”

“Yeah. Once you can feel it flowing through your body, try to channel it through your body and out your right hand.”

She tried to feel the energy flow through her body and imagine pushing it out. It felt almost like bloodbending and she tried to think of it another way. Healing, like what Yagoda showed her. She thought of the energy as a ball. She pushed that to her out palm and waited. Nothing.

“Zuko it’s not working,” she complained.

“Of course it is, you’re just not trying hard enough.”

“I am too! Maybe you’re just a bad teacher!”

“Maybe you would just be a terrible firebender!”

“It’s your body.”

“Ugh! Fine then tell me how to waterbend.”

She stood and stalked into the bathroom. 

“Why are we in here?” He asked.

“You need a source of water and I’m not letting you try on the ice in there.” She filled the sink with enough water to practice on.

“Ok so the motion is very simple. You just move you’re arms like this,” she moved them back and forth, “like you would be if you were actually in the water moving it.”

“Uh Katara?”

“What?” She snapped. If he said something about her bending being stupid she’d do something to him once she was back in her body.

“You’re waterbending.”

“No I’m-“ she looked down at the water sloshing in the sink. “Oh I guess I am. Wait does that mean-try firebending!”

She watched as fire sprang to life in his hand. It was kind of weird seeing herself bend another element. Actually she’d never watched herself bend anything before. He smirked as he put out his flame. “I bet I could still beat you,” he taunted.

“Ha like you ever beat me before.”

“I did, you just have a selective memory.”

Instead of trying to think of a witty comeback she tackled him. They began wrestle, trying to make the other give up. Katara managed to get Zuko in a headlock (and ignore the fact that it was her own body that would be hurting in the morning). To escape Zuko elbowed her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. Not even fully recovered she pounced and trapped the squirming girl under her. 

She felt her body reacting to the position they were in. She still had trouble wrapping her head around how this new body functioned.

“So we’re going to do this now?” Zuko questioned under her.

“No! I mean, ugh, this is kind of really weird,” she said.

“Tell me about it.”

She sat back on her heels. “Are you saying my body is weird?”

“Yes! These,” he cupped his breasts and she resisted the urge to slap away his hands. They were technically part of his body at the moment. “Are annoying. I mean they’re nice, really nice, but your nipples? It’s cold and they get hard. I touch them, accidentally of course, they get hard. I sneeze and they get hard! How do you even deal with this?”

“You learn. Just be happy my moon time was last week.”

She watched her face pale slightly. It was actually kind of funny. “I didn’t even think of that,” he whispered.

“Of course you didn’t because it’s not a part of your life. I’m sure Mai educated you on the finer points.”

“Actually it was Uncle when he sat me down to discuss the facts of life. He said I would need to know because at some point there would be a girl in my life and for my sanity I should know why she would hate me for about a week each month.”

“I don’t know whether your uncle is a wise man or a fool.”

“Most days I think he’s both.” Katara laughed. It was one of the few times she’d heard Zuko’s laugh and she liked it.

“I kind of like your laugh,” she said.

Zuko sat up. “Yeah? I don’t laugh a lot. I like yours too.”

“Really?” She was surprised he even cared.

He moved a little closer and she was certain they were going to kiss.

“Katara are you in here?” Aang called from the other room.

“Stay here,” Zuko whispered. “I’ll take care of him.”

“Wait,” she whispered urgently. “What are you going to say to him?”

“I’ll think of something.”

“Remember to make sure it applies to both of us!”

Zuko waved his hand at her as he stood and walked out of the bathroom. “Hi Aang,” she heard him groan. A dramatic cough followed and Katara rolled her eyes. She couldn’t believe he managed to spend months pretending to be an Earth Kingdom refugee.

“Are you sick?” She heard Aang ask.

“I think so. Zuko said he wasn’t feeling well either. He’s asleep in his room and all I want to do it sleep too.” Cough.

“Is there anything I can do? I can get Iroh to make you and Zuko some tea.”

“Sure Aang, that’s very sweet.”

“I’ll be right back!”

Zuko appeared in the bathroom doorway. “Time to get back to my room before he finds out you’re not there.”

“Good point. Remember what I said about tonight.”

“Make it magical, got it.”

~*~*~

Iroh brought Katara some tea and food. “I know how cranky Zuko gets when he doesn’t eat.”

Her stomach grumbled. “Thank you. The best way to make Zuko better back then was to feed him?”

“You know as well as I do he’s a lot less cranky than he was before.” Katara nodded. “Did you two find out how to get back in your own bodies?”

Katara looked away. “Yeah, we did, kind of. Hopefully it will work,” she stammered out.

“May I ask what it is?”

“It’s personal.”

“Well whatever it is I wish you two the best of luck.” He even had the nerve to wink.

Katara ate her food quickly. Once finished she began to pace. They hadn’t planned anything. Was she supposed to go find him later? Was he going to come here? She really would have liked a plan because now she wasn’t sure about things and just wanted to get this over with. She missed her body, missed knowing all the little ins and outs that she’d never really catalogued until now.

She flopped down on the bed (which she’d noticed earlier was bigger than hers) and pulled some water from the ice walls and began tossing the water between her hands. She was just going to have to wait a little, then she could go back to her room and get this over with.

The bang of her door opening caused her to drop her water. It splashed all over her shirt but it was probably better that she not be caught waterbending. There would be too many explanations to give and too many embarrassing moments to live through if she was caught.

“It’s just me,” Zuko called as he closed to door. Katara sat up and watched as Zuko emptied the bag that had been slung over his shoulder onto the table. There were a few candles, some flowers (where those had come from she didn’t know), and a bottle of rice wine. “I tried my best to get what I thought would make this-“ while he’d been speaking she’d crossed the room and kissed him. It was strange to kiss herself but she closed her eyes and tried to savor the feeling. This was more than she expected.

She pulled him to the bed (a little too happy with the new upper body strength she had) and they tumbled down. Katara tried to deal with the new feelings flooding her body. Where she was used to a clenching, desperate ache this one was much more of a persistent throbbing need that actually slightly painful.

Zuko pulled back from the kiss, his breathing as raged as hers. “Are you sure you want to-“

“Zuko shut up.” With that she pulled him back down. Clothes soon came off (she did take a look and she imagined she was just touching herself (which she was, in a way)). The sounds that Zuko made sounded slightly strange even though they were her sounds. She did like the ones she was making. 

Zuko squeaked when she pinched his nipple. “Katara,” he breathed.

“Yes?” 

“Do it again.” 

She smirked. “I’m going to teach you some very important things that you’re going to remember.”

“Why?”

“We’re going to do this again, when we’re fixed, and I just want to make sure you know what you’re doing.” This was probably the most in one day Zuko’s face had flushed in one day and it was all her fault.

In response Zuko laid back on the bed. “Show me.” Katara took one of Zuko’s hands in her’s and guided it to Zuko’s breast. She helped him tweak and pinch his nipple. The look in his eyes and the sounds he as making told her that he liked this. An idea occurred to her. If it worked on her maybe it worked on him? She brought her other hand to the nipple on her chest. She pinched and gasped. It wasn’t as intense as when she was in her own body but still pleasurable. She almost leaned down to suck on Zuko’s nipples but couldn’t bring herself to do it. They don’t appeal to her in that sense (she has, however, always been proud of her breasts). 

“Ok Zuko, this is the most important part,” she explained as she took his right hand in her left. “This,” she helped him find the little bundle of nerves at the apex of his thighs, “makes everything worth it.” She guided his hand to rub the bundle back and forth. She watched his back arch off the bed. She took her hand away and watched him continue to play.

“Katara-is it-Agni-always like this?” Zuko panted.

She nodded. She watched her own face caught in the throes of passion. She wasn’t entirely sure she liked it but, well, she wasn’t the one who would be looking at it. Suddenly he cried out and she watched her body come. She softly ran her fingers over his moist sex. 

Her own need was incredibly painful at this point. She waited for Zuko to open his eyes. When he did she smiled slightly. “Ok, so, hopefully this won’t hurt too much and I’m really sorry,” she explained as positioned herself. She took hold of her shaft and groaned. Any contact was relief, maybe if she just stroked a little.

“If you keep doing that this is going to be over sooner and we’ll have to wait a little while before being back in our own bodies,” Zuko said. She immediately stopped stroking. 

The moment she gently eased into him she almost lost everything. The tight, warm, wet feeling was completely foreign and at the same time completely right. 

“Zuko?” She asked.

“I’m fine, it just stung a little,” he answered.

“Oh, uh, good. Actually, well, I know what’s supposed to happen but I’m not sure how I’ll know what to do,” she admitted.

“Just move, everything will come naturally.”

“If you say so.” She pulled back and pushed back in. It felt wonderful but also awkward. Her rhythm was off and, while it felt amazing, it still didn’t feel right. If she kept going maybe everything would even out. 

It did even out. Her body adjusted and Zuko moved his hips to help. She felt amazing.

Soon she felt a tightening and her hips moved faster. She was close. “Zuko, I’m going to-“

“Just let it happen,” he assured her.

“You first.”

She felt his hand brush where they were joined. The added stimulation almost undid her as his thumb kept brushing her length as she pulled out. His muscles tightened, the sensation was so intense she cried out. Everything was focused on their connection. Suddenly she was gripped almost painfully and wetly as Zuko screamed again. A few thrusts later and she felt her own release building. It was so different and quick. 

She cried out as she exploded inside him.

Katara wasn’t sure how long she laid there, eyes closed and enjoying the boneless warm feeling. 

Finally she forced her eyes open. Both of them opened properly. She turned her head and saw Zuko resting, his eyes still closed. She was back! It worked! She shifted and he was still inside her. Zuko murmured something as he nuzzled her neck. She’d never considered that part of her body sensitive but all of a sudden she was very much aware of it (and of her own body, she was never going to take it for granted again).

She watched him open his eyes and smile. “I don’t think I’ve ever been so happy to have limited vision,” he said. He rolled a little to the side and slipped out of her. She felt wet and sticky and his movement made her much more aware of it. He pulled her close.

“You said something about doing that again?” He asked.

She smirked into his chest. “I did.”

“That can be now?” He wiggled his eyebrow. 

“Only if you tell me what those feelings you have for me are.”

Instead of speaking he kissed her tenderly. “I think you know what those are.”

She hmmed as she caressed the left side of his face. “I think,” she began, “that I might feel the same.” He smiled and kissed her palm. “But I’ll need some time to be sure. Time I think is best spent in the Fire Nation with you. Some of it will be naked time so don’t look so sad.”

“Good. I’ll write my staff to warn them.” She slapped his chest. “Would you rather I just show up with you and expect a room to be ready?”

“No but I don’t want you warning them that I’ll be a pain.”

“You’re never a pain. Again?” He asked as he brushed his hips against hers.

“Oh fine. Can I still be on top?”

“No, it’s my turn now.”

“We’re taking turns?”

“Only to be fair.”

She pulled him down. “Good because I plan on doing this a lot,” she whispered before kissing him.

~*~*~

Yue smiled down on the intertwined couple. They’d finally stopped being idiots and admitted to at the very least being attracted to one another. Hopefully she wouldn’t have to interfere again.

The Spirit of Fertility glided next to her. “Do they know it’s only a one time pass?”

“Aw, come on. Let them have tonight,” Yue begged.

“Fine all of tonight they get without consequences. Then let me do my job.”

Yue glared at her fellow Spirit. “She’s going to be pregnant soon, isn’t she?”

“Maybe, maybe not. I can say this: they’re going to have a lot of children.”

Yue smiled. Her meddling worked just as it should. She didn’t feel the slightest amount of guilt for what she’d done.

Besides, it had also been hilarious to watch.

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of notes:
> 
> First I had their bending stay with their bodies. As in Katara would be a firebender in Zuko’s body. Then I asked around and, because bending is partially spiritual, the general consensus was that their bending would switch as well. I do have a scrap of Zuko teaching Katara firebending and vice versa. I kind of liked the idea. I’ll probably just post it on tumblr soon.
> 
> Second as for why Yue would be involved: moon madness. That is all.


End file.
